Physical devices that are not classically thought of as “personal computers” may now connect to the Internet. Devices ranging from soda machines to televisions to light bulbs may now have a network presence independent of any “traditional” personal computer. Such devices are sometimes referred to as belonging to the “Internet of Things,” where ordinary physical objects are seamlessly integrated into the information network, allowing them to be abstractly represented and interacted with remotely.